


A Woman's Touch

by Beautiful_Doom



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Egos meeting egos, Fluff, female AU, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Doom/pseuds/Beautiful_Doom
Summary: The Septic and Iplier egos discover they have doubles in another universe that are all female. These are snapshots from their meetings and interactions.How different are they? Will they be able to get along? And what happens when some of them are just too alike in the brain?





	1. The Skirt

“Good Sir... do you know why I wear this skirt?”

Wilford raised his eyebrows at his double. Indeed, she was wearing a black skirt that fell in ruffles around her legs along with her dress shirt and pink suspenders and her tan stockings. She gave him a mischievous smile as she waited for his answer.

“Can’t say I do, My Lady,” he finally said. “Why don’t you show Ol’ Warfstache why his double wears a nice skirt?”

Winifred chuckled softly as she slowly began to pull her skirt up, looking as if she were about to unveil something magnificent.

“More room to hide the goodies,” she said, finally pulling the skirt up high enough for Wilford to see.

Wilford’s eyes widened and he gasped as he saw that she was indeed correct. Her shiny gun was strapped to one thigh and an impressive dagger was strapped to the other one. Along with them, she had a set of throwing knives hidden as well. How the hell had she managed that?

Wilford didn’t didn’t even know he’d knelt and held his hand out to touch those glimmering bits of deadly metal until Winifred’s foot slammed down on his hand.

“Ah ah,” she tsked, sounding like she was scolding some child. “Look, but don’t touch.”

“Yes, My Lady,” Wilford didn’t look hurt or anything. Already, he was planning the beautiful skirt he was going to have custom made for all of his weapons as well.


	2. The Shared Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase Brody discovers that his counterpart isn't doing much better than himself.

“What do you mean you’re not letting me see the kids this weekend? You promised!”

Chase had been on his way to the bathroom when he heard a voice coming from behind a cracked bedroom door. The situation was so familiar that he couldn’t help but eavesdrop. He opened the door just a bit wider and peered through the gap.

The woman in the room had her back to him, and she was clenching a stray nerf dart so hard, Chase worried it would rip. Her other hand held a phone to her ear. 

“Stanley, you promised I would get to see them this weekend. We were going to go to the zoo and then see a movie and I’d have them back by dinner. That was the plan! What? What do you mean- Stanley! Stanley, you can’t keep them from me- Asshole!” She looked at the phone screen and growled when she saw he had indeed hung up.

Cheryl threw the nerf dart against the wall and turned to pick up another one when she spotted Chase. She cleared her throat and straightened her cap, hiding the dart behind her back.

“Hey dude," she smiled. "Um... you lost?”

Chase opened the door the rest of the way and frowned. He knew the smile Cheryl was sporting. It was the same one he’d used many a time to hide the pain he felt. 

“I know what you’re going through,” he said. “Divorce, kids, an ex who won’t let you see them as much as you wish you could. Having to send birthday and Christmas gifts through the mail. Getting pictures if you’re lucky, and... most of the time you aren’t. Canceled plans. Rushed phone calls. But underneath it all, you keep trying and trying... but it’s never good enough, is it?”

Cheryl’s smile slowly faded as Chase spoke, and her body began to slump and curl into itself. Already, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. It was one thing to suffer it all, and another for someone to poke each wound so that it bled again.

Chase swept Cheryl into a hug, rubbing her back and comforting her.

“I always need a hug after a call from the ex,” he said. “I thought you might like one too. You look like you don’t get enough hugs...”

“Thanks,” Cheryl sniffled. “Did it ever get better for you?”

“Nope,” Chase said. “Stacey’s just the same as ever. But I bet it’ll get better for you. From what I’ve heard, you’re an amazing mom. I’m sure your kids love you very much. And that’s all that matters, right?”

He had suffered from his inner demons for so long. He’d be damned before he let his counterpart suffer alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas or meetings that you want to see, feel free to comment and let me know. Or just let me know what you think in general. Thanks!


	3. Medication

“You need to take your medicine.”

Henrik watched his counterpart through the cracked door. He’d been wanting to meet her, but she was with a patient, and he wasn’t about to interrupt. He shouldn’t even be spying, but he couldn’t help his curiosity.

It seemed to be a trait among the Septic egos.

“Medicine?” Cheryl watched Hilda shake a few pills into a small cup and then fill a glass with water. “What medicine? I told you I’m not taking that stuff.”

“Your moods have been getting worse,” Hilda was the very image of authority, standing tall in her scrubs and coat, her dark hair tied back in an elegant bun, and her glasses framing her intense eyes. “I told you I was going to put you on medication and that you need to take it every day.”

“I’m already in a custody battle,” Cheryl said, crossing her arms. “Stanley is looking for anything to use against me, and if the judge finds out I’m taking happy pills-”

“There is nothing wrong with taking medication for your mind,” Hilda interrupted. “Better to show you are being a responsible adult than to wallow in your own filth and despair. Ignoring your problems will not solve them.”

“I’m not ignoring them, I just need to solve them myself or I’ll only prove how worthless I am...”

It was like looking in a mirror, Henrik decided. He’d had the same problems with Chase, and it had taken near forever to convince Chase to try medication for his depression. Looks as if these two weren’t quite there yet...

“I’m not taking it.” Cheryl repeated, standing up to leave. 

“You will take your medicine, or I will make you,” Hilda said sternly.

“Bite me, Hilda,” Cheryl turned to go, but suddenly there was a commotion.

Henrik couldn’t see much from his vantage point, but he could hear the scuffles, Cheryl gagging and retching, and Hilda’s German words. Cheryl’s cries suddenly became muffled, and Henrik could hear Hilda commanding her to ‘Swallow it’.

After a few tense moments, Hilda stood and moved back to the table. Cheryl coughed harshly, still gagging slightly. She sat up against the chair and glared up at the other.

“You’re a fucking bitch, Hilda,” she snarled. “That hurt.”

“Life hurts sometimes,” Hilda was screwing the caps back on the pill bottles. “But a doctor can only heal so much. The rest is up to you.” She held up the second pill and raised an eyebrow. “Are you going to take this one yourself, or are we going to have a round two?”

The two watched each other intensely, waiting to see what would happen. Cheryl finally held out her hand and took the pill from Hilda. Hilda passed her the glass of water and walked off to store the pills in a cabinet.

“I hate you, Hilda,” Cheryl said. Henrik knew that tone. Chase used it often. 

“No, you don’t,” Hilda said, not even looking back at the other.

“No...” Cheryl sighed, looking exhausted. She took the pill and drank some water. “No, I don’t...”


	4. The Jim/Jess Scoop

“This is Jim with another bit of Jim Breaking News,” the reporter was crouched behind the couch, peeking around the edge every so often. “It has finally happened, viewers! The mirrors have come alive and our reflections are walking the Earth. We have already made contact with our own, and we are proud to say that they are every bit as beautiful as we are. It seems they have the Jim Genes.”

He looked around the side of the couch, and Camera Jim got a shot of someone crawling on the ground, taking cover wherever she could find it. She had a microphone of her own and was dressed just like Reporter Jim, except her hair was pulled back. Camera Jim watched as she pressed herself flat against the floor and began to mimic a perfect freestyle stroke as she ‘swam’ across the gap between the two parties.

Another woman was following her with a camera.

“This is it, Jess! We’re about to make contact with the men from the mirror world. The Upside Down? The Center of the Earth? Who knows where they came from!” She switched over to a backstroke as she spoke to the camera. “Perhaps they are not men at all, and are just cats stuffed inside a human suit. We did a story on that just last week!”

She stopped her swimming, now lying on her back and looking up into the face of Reporter Jim. Immediately, she shoved her microphone into his face.

“Hello! Welcome to Earth! We need a name for the cool graphic thingys we do, so please tell.”

Reporter Jim rolled onto his side, dodging the microphone and flopping onto his front. Now both Jim and Jess were on the floor and pointing their microphones at each other.

“The cats are capable of parkour!” Jess said excitedly. “Perhaps they are capable of other things like... math. Or rearranging furniture. Or knowing when is the appropriate moment to use a pun...”

“We can see the mirrors now,” Jim said into his own camera. “We have made contact. Even now they are trying to steal our good looks and our jobs. Last time someone tried to steal our jobs, they were raccoons! But more on the job stealing raccoons later...”

Jess sat up and gasped. “Wait! We... must dance. Dancing will prove once and for all that you are just cats in a human suit as everyone knows that cats cannot dance because of their squishy beans!”

She tossed her microphone to her sister and pulled Jim up into a standing position.

“Viewers! It appears that Jim has been jimnapped by the mirror. We’re going to send it back to you in the studio, Jim. And now for the weather.” He yelped as Jess spun him around, and he dropped his own microphone as he grabbed hold of her. 

As they continued to clumsily dance, Camera Jim and Camera Jess continued to film both them and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this idea came from, but if you have any ideas or meetings that you want to see, feel free to comment and let me know. Or just let me know what you think in general. Thanks!


End file.
